


Japhan

by SenseiNuyuki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Japhan, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiNuyuki/pseuds/SenseiNuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil travel to Japan and can finally talk about what had to be said a long time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japhan

Dan looked out of the window and squeak of excitement „Phil we are actually doing it! Just one hour more and we are in Japan! Japan Phil! Japan!“ Dan grabbed Phils shoulders and shook him violently. „Calm down Dan.“ Phil laughed „I know.“ „That’s one of my biggest dreams Phil! Coming true right now! Unless the plane crashes now…“ „Dan! Don’t jinx it.“ Dan giggled and looked out of the window again and sighted happily. Suddenly the plane began to shake and the seatbelt signs went on with a „Bing„. Phils eyes went wide and he grabbed Dans hand and squeezed it. Dan blushed but quickly laughed it off „ha ha Phil. It’s just a little turbulences…„ Phil didn’t answer. His eyes focused straight forward and his free hand was pressed against his mouth. “oh no, Phil please don’t be sick!" "Don’t worry its fine...“ he pressed out quietly. „You don’t look fine. You're paler than usual.“ Phil took his hand from his mouth. The other one was still clenched at Dans „I just need some water.“ Phil still looked extremely focused at the seat in front of him. “Of course! Wait I will...“ Dan wanted to grab his bag but couldn’t because Phil didn’t let go of him. "… Phil?„ “Oh sorry… Sure.“ Phil slowly let go off Dan and grabbed his arm rest instead. Dan quickly took his bottle out and handed it over at Phil. “Thanks.“ Phil took a few small sips and his posture got more relaxed. The plane stopped shaking and the seatbelt signs went off again. Phil breathe out with relief. “Thank god that’s over!„ He looked pased Dan through the window “Dan, look! I can already see Japan!„“What!? Where!?„ "Over there! You see?„ “Oh my god yes! Phil, I am so excited!„ Dan grabbed Phil’s hand.“I know. Me too.“ He smiled and pressed Dans hand. The sea belts went back on and a member of the cabin crew announced that they were preparing for lending. „Dan?" Phil asked. „yes?!„ Dan shouted back over the sound of the plane which became louder and louder with every foot they came closer to the ground „… I love you…„ Phil whispered. „ what?! „ Dan shouted back.“it’s so loud in here I can hardly hear myself!“ „never mind!“ Phil said, looked away and blushed. „at last your face has some colour again!„ Dan laughed.

when they arrived in their hotel room Dans jaw dropped open.“wow… Look at that sight! „ he dropped his suitcase and ren towards the window. phil slowly followed him and stood silently beside him. Dan sighted and rested his head on phils shoulder who bit his lip. „Phil?„ "yes?„ " never mind…“ Phil shook its head and smiled „what is it dan?„ "I just remembered something but… „ Phil waited patiently for Dan to continue but after a few minutes he turned away from the window and sat on the bed.“we've just got one bed.“ „yes, I’ve noticed.„ "is that a problem for you? „ “Of course not! It’s not like we have never shared a bed before.“ Dan blushed. „okay… Just wanted to make sure.“he looked down on his feet.“then what is it? I know you want to say something.“dans smild but has eyes looked sad as they met Phils.“Dan, please talk to me.“ Phil sat down next to Dan and put our arm around his shoulder.suddenly dans eyes started to water up and the first tear started to roll down his face. " oh Phil! I’m so sorry.I am so sorry but I can’t talk about it right now.I just- I-" dan couldn’t continue he was close to hyperventilating and it was hard to breathe.“sssht Dan, it’s alright.“Phil hugged Dan tight and pulled him down on the bed so that they were both laying down now. Phil started stroking dans hair and place gentle kisses on the younger ones forehead. "I am here.everything will be fine...don’t worry.I’m here for you.I’m here.You don’t have to tell me.take your time.you will be fine.“ Dan rested his head on Phils chest and slowly was able to calm down. They stayed like this for a long time.they didn’t talk you could just hear quiet sniffs from Dan now and then.“can I then say something? „ Phil asked quietly before he could think about it.“sure…„ Dans voice sounded husky. Phils heart started to race.he didn’t think about what to say.he just Always had the feeling he had to say IT. “so… Dan.I don’t really know how to say it but I just need to get it out so please… Please don’t interrupt me because I probably need some time.“Dan nodded. „Okay… „Phil took a deep breath.“I’m just going to jump right into it.I know we have been living together as best friends now for about five years and I know that we were together for quite a long time and I also know that you don’t like to talk about that time and that makes me kind of said because I think we had a great time and I still have to think about it every day.every morning I get up I first turned to find my bed empty and every night I go to sleep I wish you would go with me. What I’m trying to say is… „Phil went silent for a while, Dan didn’t say anything.both their hearts were beating fast.fast but synchron. „I’m trying to say that I still love you dan.I still love you, I always have, I never stopped and I’m not planning to.“ dan held his breath.“I’m done now.you can say something… Please.“ „ P- Phil.“dans voice was shaking.“ Do you know the nights when you can hear me pacing until four in the morning? Those nights in which I can’t sleep.it’s because I miss you… Dammit Phil I can’t even stand being more than 10 hours apart from you! Phil sometimes I even forget why I broke up with you and when I remember I often don’t even care anymore. I don’t care what anyone thinks. I don’t care… „ "does that mean? „“Oh fuck yes Phil! I fucking love you. Could we please trie it again? I’d love to start all over.“ a tear slip down Phils cheek. „of course Dan.of course.“ Phil kissed Dans cheek but wasn't sure if he was allowed to go further but Dan had his eyes closed and held his breath when he slowly nodded.Phil didn’t know Why he was so nervous but at the same time it felt so good that he had finally said everything and to be back together with Dan.then he slowly kissed Dan. it wasn’t much but it felt like the world.he had missed him so much.“let’s get some rest…" Phil whispered when they broke the kiss. „We have a lot planned tomorrow.“ Dan grinned and Phil could see his dimples. „okay.“ Phil gave Dan another quick kiss and then they went to sleep.still dressed but clench tight together.

The next day they met with Mimi and Duncan who showed them the city.Everything looked so beautiful! There walked through the streets and sat down in a maid cafe.Everything looked so adorable.after that they went through a few shops.they havn't met one single fan yet and that felt really relaxing. But they haven’t talked about last night jet either… Dan and Phil were walking next to each other Dunkin and Mimi hand in hand in front of them. Phil looked over at dans hand which was casually dangling next to him. Phil brushed the back of his hand against dans who blushed and looked surprised over to the older one but then he nodded and took Phils hand.they both smiled and Phil felt warm and happy.


End file.
